


you showed me how to wonder

by velmadinkley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velmadinkley/pseuds/velmadinkley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in her life she feels weightless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you showed me how to wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Regina struck me as an unlikely mermaid, but when I started writing, in my eyes it kinda worked. Beware the sex- it's the whole of the fic.

Regina definitely knew what she was doing, of that much she was certain. Whether the reasons behind the current whereabouts of her hands were to shut her up or because tomorrow they were likely never to see one another again, however, Emma was unsure. Though the thought left her momentarily as those fingers did too, and the long kiss placed upon her mouth vanquished any sense minus touch.

She moved with a grace that only that of the sea, Emma thought, could possess. A gliding swoop down her body, down to her depths, added to her endless displays of magnificent effortlessness and sent a jolt through the centre of Emma's body, which exited her upwardly in a shameless manner. Regina's touch filled her and the world became hot. Sweat had formed on her brow- when had that happened?- and her breathing was becoming uneven. It occurred to Emma that she had never felt this warm. Regina's hair fanned out around her thighs and hips in a haphazard formation of which her mouth worked carefully within. Emma felt as if she were drowning.

_But was she drowning? She was floating in that moment at least. The moment where her weightlessness worked against her and her head felt it was about to implode or shatter as if by force of the sea that surrounded it or, possibly, it was her own brain growing, pressing against her skull as if to escape to the water on its own accord. Losing consciousness this way was not as gentle as she'd imagined- it was a slow violence, and one that stung then, in her mind, as a bad choice to end the infinite number of which that preceded it. Just as the burning feeling of the blood in her veins became too much to bear, a pair of arms wrapped around her._

Emma gasped. Regina's nails dug gently into her thighs, then hard, then scratched up to under her knee. Another hand, previously grasping her backside, crawled its way past her abdomen, her stomach, and took a firm hold of her breast. A squeeze, a gentle twist sent a gruff noise from the bottom of her throat to sound against her tightly closed mouth. Regina's own mouth moved more adventurously now, yet holding its steady pace, memorising, it seemed, her every detail. Flick. Emma's back arched and her eyelids flung apart.

_She could only see grey for a second. Her lungs burned, her body ached and only after she rolled herself onto her side did Emma realise she was choking, coughing up the liquid she had tried to condemn her body to. Then she saw a mane of black, and in its centre a harsh face with a kind expression. It concentrated on her as she concentrated on the expansion and retraction of her lungs, and only after she sat up did the mouth ask if she was alright. Emma let her eyes and mind focus, taking time to say yes, she was, with as little regret as she could. She sat staring at the face for a moment, the fact of the woman's nakedness as alarming as it was compelling._

Regina retracted, straightening her back vertically, and that impossible hair of hers took residence above her breasts. A smirk played at her lips, and none too gently, she pulled Emma into a straddling position on her lap. Her neck, now exposed, was smothered in slow and fast kisses- bites and then licks. As her blood rushed towards Regina's mouth, Emma grasped her shoulders, moving her hips helplessly toward the hand with a firm hold on her inner thigh. It was only after Regina's head lowered to her breast did she touch her again and Emma found herself thanking to a deity she did not believe in for her companion's expert movement. 

_The only time she moved somewhat clumsily was when she walked or ran or set about doing something in between, though every other movement she made seemed well rehearsed. Her persistent presence to Emma was of course at first a great stress, yet the very fact that she had saved her life, an act, however unwelcomed, meant Emma owed her something, and if that were to be tolerance, at least for a while, then so be it. But after only a week- or was it less? It seemed too long ago now- that reluctant allowing of her presence turned to acceptance of it, and then joy at the vision of her. The woman with the black hair understood Emma in a way that she was unused to, so when she was presented one evening with the same girl bathing in her own bath, sporting a powerful tail in place of legs, Emma could do nothing but try to do the same._

When two fingers enter her smoothly, curling and moving deliciously within her, Emma digs her own, harder, into Regina's shoulders. They find a rhythm now- it isn't steady and it isn't graceful, but it's theirs and the more Regina uses her thumb and her fingers the more Emma pants and sweats and moves. The woman below her is now breathing- heavy with effort- and it feels like she's going deeper, deeper, deeper inside and all Emma can hear are her moans and Regina's breaths clashing like waves against rocks until everything is too much and until she feels like the centre of everything and everything outside of them feels like nothing 

and for once in her life she feels weightless. 

_Going back to where she had made the attempt to end her life had taken some convincing. The sky was dark, but they dived in anyway and they swam in its coldness until Emma became used to the temperature. She cried and Regina wiped her face with wet hands, and showed her the vastness of the ocean and the sky and what was between it, and how the water changes itself and the things it meets, always. Emma cried again, but this time there was no need to wipe her tears away._

Emma opens her eyes to Regina's face smiling sadly at her. She can't bring herself to even let the corners of her mouth twitch, but she leans forward and embraces the woman before her tightly, burying her neck into her shoulder (don't leave me, she's asking) as a pair of arms wrap around her torso gently (Regina soothes, I have to). Later, when they go back to where Emma has felt her most despaired and then most hopeful, she stops herself from trying to keep Regina from leaving. Instead she stands, and watches, as the woman with the black hair leaps out of the water- one last display of a goodbye, and thanks- and disappears into its blueness.


End file.
